(EP7) I Want to Play Baseball (Anime)
"I Want to Play Baseball!" (野球したい "Yakyū Shitai") is the seventh episode of season one. Synopsis Abe is still shocked that Oda and Hatake managed to get hits and thinks it was just bad luck. Mihashi avoids going into the dugout and instead sits on the ground next to it. Abe knows that Mihashi feels most of the blame since he's the one who was throwing the pitches and goes over to him. He apologizes saying that he wanted the outs and got greedy and that the triple and home run were his own fault. Mihashi gets confused over why Abe is apologizing to him and why he wanted a no hitter. Abe shouts at him saying that he saw how Mihashi was still thinking about Mihoshi and that he wanted to not just beat them but "totally smoke" them. Momoe interrupts by asking for the next 3 batters to come over to her. Momoe tells them to load up the bases so that they won't intentionally walk Tajima again. She also wants them to tire out Kanou since he has already thrown over 80 pitches. Sakaeguchi waits on the first 2 pitches which are both balls. Hatake sees that their Coach gave them the sign to do so and figures out what they are trying to do. He thinks that he can get 2 strikes easily with each batter, even though Sakaeguchi fouled off the third and fourth pitch. Sakaeguchi ends up getting walked in the end however. At Oki's turn to bat he gets hit by a dead ball on the leg but is still able to run. Abe notices that Hatake still thinks that they're just trying to increase the pitch count. Kanou starts getting tired out even more and Abe manages to hit a single leaving the bases fully loaded. The Mihoshi team has a timeout and discuss what they are going to do about Tajima. Hatake says that they should get a force out and that giving up a run is alright. Kanou responds by kicking Hatake between the legs and asking him if he's wearing his safety cup and if he could grip his forkball deep. Hatake has trouble catching it but he agrees anyway. Kanou starts off with the forkball which Tajima fails to hit. Coach Momoe tries to give Tajima a sign but he's too "focused" to notice. The second pitch is also a forkball which Tajima also fails to hit. However, Tajima manages to hit the third pitch which is a change-up. Sakaeguchi manages to score a run while Oki gets out at home. Mihashi notices that Mihoshi seems happier with Kanou pitching. Tajima walks over to Mihashi to try and cheer him up. He says that even though he's the clean-up hitter and that the bases were loaded all he managed to score was a single run but he's still allowed to go back to the dugout. He also says that the whole team has seen how well Mihashi has been pitching and that he should sit with them. Abe is still on third base and Hanai is up. Hanai bunts on the first pitch, while Kanou manages to pick up the ball he has trouble throwing it when he can't stay balanced from exhaustion. Kanou gets upset on the mound and Oda tells him not to cry over baseball. Kanou says that he just got some sweat in his eyes and yells at Oda just to go back to his base. Oda likes to have a pitcher that doesn't make excuses about losing the lead. Tajima drags Mihashi back to the dugout where the team tries to cheers him up. Back in the dugout Mihashi realizes that he really does miss Mihoshi. On the mound, Mihashi tells Abe about how Oda closed his eyes during his at-bat. Abe yells at him asking why he didn't tell him earlier. The first 2 batters up are determined to beat Mihashi but end up getting out anyway. At Oda's up to bat Mihashi realizes how much fun he is having on the mound. Oda strikes out and Nishiura wins the game. After the game when the team is getting ready to go, Mihoshi come to see Mihashi. Mihashi tries to run away but Abe drags him over to talk to his former team-mates. Hatake and the others apologize to Mihashi and ask if he will forgive them by coming back to Mihoshi. Mihashi says that he won't go back which annoys Kanou making him ask why as he proved to the team how good he is. Mihashi says that because of him they couldn't enjoy baseball together and that all he wanted to ever do was play like they did that day. Kanou says that it wasn't the same since they were enemies and asks if Mihashi is lonely at Nishiura. Mihashi turns around to look at his teammates and says confidently that he is not lonely at all. Hatake tells Kanou that he shouldn't feel like he's in Mihasih's shadow anymore but Kanou denies it and says that he never said he was. Mihashi asks if they could play again someday and Kanou says they should. Back in the Nishiura camp, the team members are doing various tasks. Abe notices that Mihashi is sitting in seize in a dark room doing nothing and asks him what he is doing. Mihashi slumps onto the floor, shocking Abe. Sakaeguchi asks what's wrong and Abe is about to explain when Momoe suddenly pops in and asks if Mihashi is asleep. Abe asks if they could let him sleep since he hasn't been able to sleep lately. They put him in a futon then go back to what they were doing. Coach Momoe tells Abe that he gave Mihashi peace of mind and that he's gained Mihashi's trust in return. Abe closes the doors and tells himself that he will make Mihashi proud he chose Nishiura. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1